


Desire

by Caim (foxjar)



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Caim
Summary: Bathed in blood, Caim still wants Angelus.100 words of xeno.





	Desire

Caim is the only creature — whether human or dragon — who Angelus allows to touch her like this. He runs his hands along the length of her twisting horns; it is a revering touch as he presses his body against the side of her head. She feels the warmth of his body, and although she does not find it unpleasant, she does not tell him this.

Her little human has a tendency to press his face against her snout. She finds it curious how such a simple touch can calm and ease his worries, even after he has killed hundreds of men in battle. Even when he is covered in blood, seeping into his clothes and hair, he still desires her.


End file.
